ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Attack Team W.H.A.M
Super Attack Force W.H.A.M ('W'orldwide 'H'igh-Speed 'A'ttackers of 'M'onsters) is a group devoted to defending the planet from invaders and internal conflict. History W.H.A.M was created by the U.N as the E.P.F (Earth Peace Force), a group originally formed from U.N Elites and a few Ex-Navy Seals. However, when Gurnate began his attack on Earth, their resources were diverted to fighting this new threat. Later, they gained assistance from Ultraman Giz and other members of the Ultra race. Members *Attack Team W.H.A.M **Kyotaro Misaki: A innocent young Japanese Man, he is Giz's human host. **Captain Pierre DuMont: A serious Frenchman, who was one of the first members of the E.P.F **Carl Smith: The Canadian weapons expert, he is distrustful of most new occurences. **Johnny Clark: The Nigerian sharpshooter of W.H.A.M, he is cheerful and likes to joke around. **Cathy Haggard: The Australian ace pilot of W.H.A.M, she is a tomboy and dislikes evil. **Pedro Lopez: The Mexican computer expert of W.H.A.M, he thinks that the best way to solve problems is to crunch numbers and take notes. *Mechanic Division *Science Division *Board of Directors **Mr. Jack: TBA Armarment *Blaster Pistol: A energy blaster that fires explosive plasma energy bullets. Standard weapon, generally called a Blaster. **Type 1: Normal ver, used by combatants and guards. **Type 2: Used by the Mechanic Division. Doubles as a welder and plasma cutter. **Type 3: Science Div. version. Can be used as an energy scalpel, sterilizer and laser pointer **Type 4: Used by the Board of Directors. Can activate an energy shield for 10 seconds. *Blaster Rifle: A rifle version of the Blaster Pistol. *Plasma Bazooka: Fires powerful plasma bombs, can hurt weaker monsters and kill weak aliens. *Gadget Watch: A multipurpose device, serves as comlink, watch, teleporter and signal tracer. Gear *Helmet: Team Members wear a blue-grey helmet with the insignia and a white stripe on each side. The visors grant augmented vision and alternate frequencies such as infrared. They are also super-insulated, and can convert into space helmets. *Uniform: Team Members wear a blue-grey jump suit. Mechanics wear Dark Grey suits with nametags. The clean up crew and forensic investigators wear Hazmat suits with the insignia. Scientists doing field work wear white and green suits. *Boots: All members wear heavy-duty grey boots. Mecha *W.H.A.M Jets: Futuristic fighter jets, the primary mecha used by the force. **Jet å (Alpha): The smallest jet. It specializes in beam weapons. **Jet ∫ (Beta): The largest jet. Specializes in projectile weapons. **Jet ç (Gamma): This jet's nose is a large drill made out of synthetic diamond. Can shoot drill missiles. **Jet ∂ (Delta): The stealth plane. It looks like a nighthawk jet and can be invisible to most forms of detection, including the naked eye. **Jet ´ (Epsilon): This jet can manipulate most forms of energy, including electric and magnetic fields. *Dai-W.H.A.M: The combined form of the five jets, a humanoid robot with a massive monster-busting arsenal. *Ryuu Rumbler: A special tank, it has four small turrets, a main plasma buster, machine legs for difficult terrain, a flame shooting dragon head-shaped cannon and force field generators. *Triton Submarine: A submersible fighter capable of moving deep under the ocean. It is armed with Plasma Beams and Pressure Cannons. Vulcan Base Main Article: Vulcan Base The secret base for W.H.A.M's forces, it is built inside an active volcano in the south pacific. The station is powered by an infinite supply of geothermal power, thanks to the nearby sea and the near-surface magma pocket. It can generate a portal to anywhere for the jets. There are 10 main levels, plus a secret level under the lava pocket where the geothermal plant is located. Category:DucantheChoju Category:Ultraman Giz Continuity Category:W.H.A.M Category:Fan Organizations